Don't you Dare
by cirquedelart
Summary: Join the Karasuno boys as they dare each other to perform ridiculous stunts. From screaming in a library, to mooning the dean; from cosplaying as a magical girl, to flooding Aoba Josai's gym with pudding; the boys'll engage in antics that you wouldn't DARE to imagine. (Want to be a part of the story? Leave a review to suggest Dares and Pranks that they can pull on each other.)
1. Dare 1

**Dare 1:** Wear a ridiculous outfit, and sing a song that the team requests.

 **Victim:** Kageyama

* * *

Kageyama felt his throat run dry, and his blood turn cold. A list of potential replies rippled through his mind: _'No.' 'Absolutely not.' 'For the sake of religious reasons, I'm afraid that I cannot fulfill your request.'_

But the only thing that came out of his mouth was: 'Great mother flubber…'

The outfit was worse than Kageyama could've imagined. A pair of plastic eyes, which were drowned in Krazy Glue, was chucked onto a feathered headdress. A spandex bodysuit, one that was laced with more feathers and twine, accompanied the monstrous thing.

The words: _'The Karasuno Volleyball team – we'll_ flight _to the end!'_ were crudely painted on the creature's chest.

Kageyama stared into the demon's lifeless eyes, before addressing the cretin that held it towards him.

'You've got to be kidding me,' he muttered.

'Hey, the game was _Truth or_ Dare,' reminded his partner, 'not _Truth or_ Chicken Out _._ '

Kageyama cursed himself for submitting to a game of Truth or Dare. Degrading himself for his teammates' amusement was absolutely ridiculous – especially when it meant that he would have to wear…

He took another look at the Karasuno Mascot's disgusting figure. It took all of his willpower not to run out of the gym.

'It smells,' said Kageyama.

'Come on,' grumbled Hinata.

'Like socks.' Kageyama continued.

Hinata rolled his eyes. Kageyama could be such a whiner.

'Kageyama, don't back out now!' Screamed Tanaka.

'Yeah, you big baby! Make your team proud!' Exclaimed Nishinoya.

'Guys,' chided Asahi, as she noticed Kageyama shriveling with humiliation. 'I really don't think that we should…'

'A dare's a dare,' said Nishinoya. Tanaka nodded sagaciously beside him. 'Kageyama chose to accept the dare. If he doesn't stay true to his word, how would you ever expect him to turn into a man?'

 _That's rich, coming from a person who's the size of a kindergartener,_ thought Kageyama.

The hopeful gazes of his teammates burned into the back of his head. With the exception of Kiyoko, Yachi, Takeda Sensei and Coach Ukai – they had excused themselves after the end of practice – everyone was waiting for Kageyama to humiliate himself.

He couldn't give them the privilege of seeing him in that _thing_.

Daiichi sighed, 'I really thought that you would have changed, Kageyama. I thought that you were finally ready to be a part of a team.'

Tanaka and Nishinoya noticed how Kageyama's shoulders deflated, and gave each other mischievous smiles.

Tanaka breathed, 'That's right. Being a Karasuno Volleyballer isn't just about fighting with your teammates on the court – it's about fighting _for_ your teammates in real life.'

'This monste – eh, mascot – doesn't just symbolize our team,' Nishinoya pointed towards the mascot, as Hinata listened with awe, 'it symbolizes our spirit. Our hopes, our dreams, and our future…'

 _Kill me now._ Kageyama felt like spiking a volleyball with his face. It would definitely be less torturous to do _that_ than to listen to another one of Noya's corny speeches.

'Give me the bird,' said Kageyama, swiping the costume from Hinata. His teammates watched – with unbridled glee – as Kageyama disappeared within the malformed body of the beast.

* * *

' _No,'_ Kageyama growled.

'Come on! It's part of the dare.' Tanaka slapped Kageyama on the back.

On days like this, Kageyama swore that he could kill his teammates. He had put on the ridiculous costume – in which he felt like he was being roasted alive – and had even allowed Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to take a million pictures of his mortification.

He assumed that his actions would've pacified his teammates, but _no_. Those sportsmen from hell had forced him into something far worse than he could've imagined.

'Can't I sing the stupid song out here?' asked Kageyama. The Mascot's oversized head muffled his voice.

'Hey, now – the dare was to 'sing a song that the team requests',' reminded Ennoshita.

'That's right, and we have the right to request _where_ the song is sung,' grinned Nishinoya, 'and how _loud_ the singer must go.'

Kageyama felt his cheeks heat up. _I hate them. I hate them. I'll kill them in their sleep._

'Don't worry, Kageyama,' he felt a hand on his feathered arm. Kageyama looked down, and noticed Hinata beaming at him.

Hinata's amber eyes glowed as he spoke. 'We'll be right behind you.'

After several seconds of staring at his smiling partner, Kageyama let out a sigh of resignation.

'Okay,' he grimaced. 'I'll do it.'

'Great!' Hinata cheered.

'That's our boy!' Suga clapped, amused.

'You're the best, Kageyama!' Nishinoya hooted.

'Now get in there,' Tanaka spun the King around, and pushed him through a pair of double doors.

Kageyama flinched as several pairs of eyes turned towards him. Clusters of students, who were gathered around tables, looked up from their books, and gave him curious stares. Dainty old ladies, who were seated behind a wooden counter, did the same.

Kageyama spied a sign above his head. The words _'Library – Silence please'_ were printed in dark, bold letters.

 _God, forgive me._ Kageyama prayed, as he took a deep breath.

' _I feel pretty!'_ he screeched. _'Oh, so pretty! I feel pretty, and witty, and BRIGHT!'_

'You're standing too close to the exit!' Tanaka laughed from behind the double doors. 'Go further in.'

' _What?!_ ' Kageyama hissed. Several students stared with jaws agape, and the librarians had risen from their seats. One was giving him the evil eye, whilst the other looked as though she was about to have a heart attack.

'Are you kidding me?' he demanded. 'I can't just –'

'Go further in,' he heard Daiichi's voice. 'If you don't do it, you'll be on the bench for our next practice match.'

 _Damnit,_ cursed Kageyama. _He's not a captain – he's a slave driver._

'Go, Kageyama!' cheered Nishinoya. 'A dare's a dare!'

Kageyama thanked his lucky stars that his face was covered, and dashed into the room.

 _Oh my god._ Kageyama breathed, as he watched the librarians rush from their seats. For old ladies, they sure could move fast…

' _I feel charming! Oh, so charming!'_ He shrieked, as he watched the librarians edging towards him. Out of pure instinct, he bolted from them, and headed straight towards the groups of students.

' _It's alarming how charming I feel!'_ Kageyama bellowed.

He ran past a table, and accidentally knocked a boy on the back of his head. The impact sent his glasses flying off his eyes.

'Ah – I'm so sorry!' Kageyama breathed.

'GET BACK HERE!' Screamed a librarian, as she waved her walking stick frantically in the air. 'I'll report you to your head teacher – you – you – whoever you are!'

 _Yeah, good luck with that._ Kageyama thought, as he swerved past another table of students. They watched Kageyama, with unbridled disbelief, as he dodged the frantic librarians, and barreled towards the door.

He dashed through the double doors, outside which his teammates were waiting for him. They were laughing so hard, that Kageyama was afraid that they were going to explode…

 _I hope they explode._ Kageyama spat. _It'll save me the trouble of killing them._

'That was epic!' Nishinoya rolled on the ground. 'Well done, young raven! You have earned your place in the flock!'

'That's not a funny joke, Noya!' Kageyama exclaimed. 'And another thing –'

'You!' screeched a voice.

The volleyball club turned towards the double doors. To their horror, the librarians were standing in front of the doors. With flushed cheeks and wrinkled frowns, they turned towards the band of misfits.

'Volleyball club!' shrieked a Librarian, as she read the back of their jackets. 'When I report you to Takeda sensei, you're going to be in so much tro –'

The Volleyball club dashed from the Library before the librarian could finish her sentence. They twisted through crowds of astonished students, and laughed all way the way back to the clubroom.

Needless to say, Takeda Sensei and Coach Ukai gave the boys a firm lecture when the incident was reported. However, their "lecture" was punctuated by Ukai's fits of laughter, and Takeda's stifled smiles, as Tsukishima showed them the video of Kageyama that he had filmed through the library's windows.

'Repeat that part, repeat that part!' Coach Ukai exclaimed, as the team gathered around Tsukishima's smartphone.

With a derisive grin, Tsukishima rewound to the part where Kageyama beat a poor boy upside the head. Coach Ukai burst into fresh peals.

'That's _classic_!' exclaimed the coach, as he wiped a tear from his eye.

Kageyama dropped his head in his palms as his teammates howled with laughter. To his surprise, he felt a hand on his shoulder, looked up, and realized that Daiichi was staring at him with the biggest smile that he had ever been given.

'Nice job, Setter,' smirked Daiichi.

'H-Hai,' replied Kageyama, as his Captain pulled him towards his team.

Kageyama was greeted with congratulatory slaps on the back. As his teammates gathered around him, Kageyama stared at Tsukishima, who had a faint smile of respect on his face, and Hinata, whose amber eyes glowed with life.

Kageyama allowed his lips to curve into a smile, as the team returned their attention towards his embarrassing video. Kageyama pondered: _So, this is what it feels like to have friends…_

He supposed that being a part of a team, no matter how embarrassing, wasn't so bad after all.

Nonetheless, he could never admit his affection towards his teammates. And once the video was uploaded onto YouTube, Kageyama knew that he would not.

* * *

 **Mission:** Accomplished

 _ **Author's note:**_ The fun isn't over yet! Feel free to suggest pranks for the Karasuno boys to pull on each other, as well as their friends from other schools.

It's a _dare_!


	2. Dare 2

**Dare 2 (Requested by cookiedoughdoe)** : "Dress up in the Karasuno girls' uniform. Wear the outfit for a WHOLE day, from morning to the end of practice."

 **Victim** : Hinata

* * *

 **7:00AM**

' _Hold him down!'_ was the last thing that Hinata heard before he was attacked by most of his teammates.

'Lift his arms, and pull this over his head!' screamed Tanaka. He sounded a little _too_ happy.

Hinata struggled as he felt a piece of fabric - presumably a blouse from the girls' uniform - come on over his head. His arms were immediately pulled to his sides, and a jacket was forced onto his body.

'Kageyama! Save me!' he exclaimed to his partner, who was lounging against the gym wall.

The setter watched his partner with folded arms. A wry smile crept across his face, and Hinata knew that he would not receive any help from the asshole.

'Calm down, Hinata,' laughed Daiichi. 'It's not like we're forcing you to march to your death.'

'It is to me!' Hinata yelped, as his hair was pulled into a pair of ponytails.

Several players laughed as two bundles of hair shot from his head. They looked just like a pair of exploding antlers.

'Seriously, dude,' said Ennoshita, his eyes shining as he smiled. 'A dare's a dare. Now man up, and pay the price.'

'But you're forcing me to do _this_?' Hinata squeaked.

He tugged on his skirt. Realising that it was shorter than he remembered, Hinata exclaimed: 'This is cruel and unusual punishment!'

'Yeah. Yeah it is,' laughed Nishinoya. 'Isn't that great?'

'Hai, hai, Noya-san,' Tanaka tried (and failed) to smother his laughter. 'But we're not quite done with him yet.'

Hinata's eyes widened, and he shot another desperate look towards Kageyama. Instead of sympathizing with his fallen partner, that bastard was filming the affair on his smartphone.

 _This is probably revenge for how I acted in Chapter 1,_ Hinata scowled, as Tanaka drove him towards the changing room.

His teammate forced him towards the nearest mirror, and slapped globs of liquid onto his face. It took Hinata a while to realise that he had been smothered with liquid foundation and lipgloss.

'Oh my god,' he shuddered. 'You can't be serious –'

'Yes we can!' laughed Nishinoya. 'Now, hold still.'

Hinata grimaced as Nishinoya and Tanaka worked on his face. By the time they were done, Hinata's eyes were drowned in mascara, and his skin was concealed behind a disfigured mess of powder and lip gloss.

'I can't go out in public like _this_ ,' Hinata cried. 'I forfeit!'

'Nope, sorry. Request denied!' Nishinoya formed an 'X' with his hands, as Tanaka led Hinata back into the gym.

Tanaka paraded Hinata before his friends, causing the entire team (including Yachi and Kiyoko) to explode with laughter.

Hinata shot Kageyama a murderous glare, as the Setter filmed his mortification with a devious grin.

Hinata made a mental note to smack another volleyball into the back of his head. With that, he was herded through the exit, and led towards his doom.

* * *

 **8:30AM**

Pandemonium had struck the classroom. Several students had keeled over in their seats, many others were howling with laughter, whilst the remaining few simply stared in shocked silence.

Irritated students from other classrooms had heard their laughter from down the hall. They marched towards the source of the noise classroom, intending to shut the troublemakers up. However, as soon as they arrived, they abandoned their initial plans, and laughed mercilessly at the _thing_ that shrivelled at the front of the room.

Hinata stood before the class, dressed in an outfit that looked like it was much too tight for him. He averted his eyes from his teacher, who had begun to stare with genuine horror.

'Hinata,' whispered his teacher. 'Are you on drugs?'

Hinata's eyes widened. 'Wha- no! Sensei, I'm not on –'

'Then, how would you explain your actions?' asked Hinata's teacher. 'Healthy boys do not dress like _that_.'

 _You'd be surprised._ Hinata thought. He pictured Kageyama in a mascot costume, doing god-knows-what in the school library.

'Do you have a change of clothes?' asked his teacher.

Hinata looked towards Yachi, who was sitting with a stifled smile in the back of the class. She shook her head.

Hinata's blood froze, as he muttered: 'No, sensei.'

'Then, for the love of all that is decent,' his teacher rubbed her temples. 'Please take your seat, and stay out of sight.'

'Thank you, sensei,' breathed Hinata, as he shuffled awkwardly to the back of the class.

Students hooted as he navigated through the tables, regarding him with thunderous applause. Hinata plopped beside Yachi, who had burst into fresh peals of laughter, and wished that he could sink into the ground.

* * *

 **6:30PM**

'Hinata,' bellowed Coach Ukai, his voice hoarse from laughter. 'Bend your knees when you handle your next receive.'

Hinata flushed as his teammates bellowed with laughter. Beads of sweat trickled down the side of his face. They mingled with his makeup, and made him look even worse than he did before.

'It should be easy for you,' Tsukishima jabbed. 'Your skirt allows flexibility, doesn't it?'

'Let's just hope that he has something underneath,' laughed Yamaguchi, as Hinata shot him a glare.

'E-everyone, focus,' stammered Takeda, trying (and failing) to control himself. 'Hinata, why don't you give Coach Ukai's instructions a _dress_ –'

Takeda's eyes widened, as he attempted to cover his mistake: 'I mean, a _test_! Give his instructions a _test_!'

The damage was done. Karasuno howled with laughter, and continued to do so until the end of practice. Their actions encouraged Hinata to rethink his commitment to this band of lunatics.

* * *

 **10:00PM**

'Suck it up, dumbass,' said a voice. 'It wasn't that bad.'

Hinata buried his face in his pillow, gripped his phone in his hands, and listened as Kageyama's voice blared over the loudspeaker.

'Sensei asked if I was on drugs, Kageyama,' Hinata shuddered.

'So?' Kageyama droned. 'The Librarians think the same thing about me.'

Hinata snorted. For the first time since the day began, he allowed a small smile to drift across his face. As bad as his partner could be, Kageyama had managed to soften the ordeal that he had went through.

Hinata wouldn't admit it, but he was incredibly grateful.

Hinata grinned. 'I was a pretty girl, wasn't I?'

'As if,' Kageyama scoffed. 'You had mascara trailing down your eyes. I'd feel pretty sorry for the boy who'd fall for you.'

Hinata laughed, echoing the chuckle that followed Kageyama's comment.

'Either way, I'm glad that today's finally over,' sighed Hinata. 'With any luck, I'll never have to do anything like _that_ again.'

Unbeknownst to Hinata, a devilish smile had spread across the Setter's face.

Hinata would not have to repeat today's terrible dare.

In fact, he was going to do something that was much worse…

* * *

 **Mission:** Accomplished


End file.
